Lego Star Wars: The Galactic War
by halofury217
Summary: Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering.


_**Lego Star Wars**_ _**The Galactic Wide War**_

In the Death Star, a Jedi is seen walking. Words from Yoda echo through his head.

Yoda: Fear is the path to the dark side. Fear leads to anger, anger leads to hate, and hate leads to suffering.

Yoda: Clouded this boys future is.

Yoda: No! Try not! Do or do not. There is no try.

Then he hears Darth Sidious' voice.

Sidious: It is unavoidable. It is your destiny.

Sidious: As you can see my young Apprentice, your friends have failed.

Sidious: The hate is swelling in you now.

The Jedi sees many Battle Droids walking. He uses Force Choke against one. He throws one into a bottomless pit. And then he strikes down the others. He takes an elevator to Darth Vader's throne room. Darth Vader takes out his lightsaber.

Jedi: I will not harm you. I need a mission.

Darth Vader: As you see my apprentice, the gas planet Bespin is being invaded by clone troopers and they want to put a scanning device. Eliminate the troopers at Bespin.

Dark Jedi: It will be done, master.

The scene fades into the Jedi Temple. Many Jedi are around with clones.

Commander Drake: The war is almost over.

Sam: I have a bad feeling about this. I sense The Separatists will win with their new master.

Commander Drake: What new master?

Sam: My master Obi-Wan says he killed Qui-Gon Jinn and is a Sith lord.

The clone troopers leave to Bespin. Then the Jedi rides with them. In a Shuttle headed towards Bespin, the Dark Jedi seen earlier is talking to The Viceroy.

Viceroy: They are weak. We will win this war.

Then a green skinned alien enters the room.

Alien: I am The Doctor. If you need medication after the battle just tell me. I work with Separatist soldiers and others.

Dark Jedi: They do not know what is coming up next.

At Bespin, a ship lands on the landing bay and the hooded figure is greeted by a Wookiee and a clone. The hooded figure force pushes the clone and enters the building. He is then attacked by 3 clones in which he uses lightning against them. He enters the carbonite chamber. A conehead wearing green swim trunks with purple flowers on it appears.

Dark Jedi: Hello Patrick.

Patrick: Hi. Before you freeze someone, you still have a chance to change. You can either join the Jedi or your life will be ruined.

Dark Jedi: By who?

Patrick: The Sith. They betray one another and they are full of hatred. Where is the love?

Dark Jedi: Maybe you are right. I will betray the Sith and eliminate Darth Vader.

Patrick: Beware of Darth Maul too. He is Darth Vader's teacher and Vader is trying to hide you so Darth Maul will not find out and you will be safe. If he does find out, its over!

Jedi: I am going to Mustafar to eliminate this Emperor.

The Jedi walks away and Patrick decides to join him.

Patrick: May the force be with you!

In the hallway, a few clones are seen walking with equipment. The clones puts the scanning device in a quiet room. They are spotted by battle droids. Then Patrick comes and strikes down the battle droids.

Patrick: Go!

The clones run and shoot all the battle droids in the way. At the landing platform, Patrick and the Jedi get ready to leave. They enter the ship and it leaves.

Patrick: What is your name?

Jedi: Just call me a Rebel.

The ship lands on a landing platform in Mustafar. Rebel enters in the building. The building is swarmed with battle droids. Rebel eliminates all of them by lightsaber. Then a hooded alien with red and black skin enters the room. He uses his lightning against Rebel. Rebel uses force push to push the man out of the window. But the man survives the fall and lands on some rocks. Rebel then tackles him into a volcano which is his base. The base shows The Viceroy, The Doctor, Patrick, and Commander Drake captured.

Patrick: Help! A true Jedi helps one another.

Rebel is very angry at what he sees and punches the red alien, force chokes him, then uses Force Maelstrom for the final blow. Rebel then saves his friends and escapes before reinforcements arrive. He escapes in the shuttle. He sees the volcano base he was in erupt. Then he goes to the Jedi Temple. He is greeted by other Jedi.

Patrick: This young man saved my life. He also eliminated a Sith Lord and betrayed the Sith and joined the Jedi.

The Jedi are very happy. The scene goes to Kamino, it shows many clones lining up for battle.

The End.


End file.
